Changing Leaves
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni
Summary: A one-shot story explaining the true nature of Rachel and Quinn's relationship in high school and how they came to be together after Finn broke up with Rachel and they were starting on the road to college.


Changing Leaves

People's everyday lives are like the ever changing leaves of autumn; they change throughout the season and fall only to be replaced by new leaves. Quinn found that her relationships were always ever changing. Some days Santana and Brittany were her closest friends and sometimes they were just friends to her. There was only one relationship in her life that wasn't like that; her relationship with Rachel. Rachel was someone who only appeared to have a changing relationship with her but in truth their relationship had become a pattern of intensity throughout their high school career; supposed enemies to distant friends. Their true relationship though was always an intense friendship hidden from everyone because they didn't want anyone to know the truth because of Quinn's harsh and cold parents. College was a blessed relief from hiding. Quinn still remembered so clearly the day when Finn broke up with Rachel. She was the first person by her side when it happened. She knew that it had hurt Rachel badly and she wanted to be there for her and then Rachel seemed to find something in Quinn that she hadn't seen before. That summer changed everything.

Quinn's Orientation Week

Rachel and Quinn were skyping each other and had been the entire summer but what made this skype different from all of the others was what it meant for them. Quinn had somehow convinced her parents to allow her to go to New York by bus before going to her college via bus to meet them there with her things for her orientation week. She was going to NYU after all and would only be a few miles away from Rachel at all times.

"Quinn! Oh my goodness I can't wait to see you! You're going to be here in another few hours because your bus is stopping in New York for a few hours before you take another bus and you can meet up with me!" Rachel's excitement was showing on her face very clearly. Her eyes were shining with pleasure and happiness as she spoke with anticipation in her voice. "I'm going to show you what my dorm room looks like and we'll have so much fun before you have to ride to your college! And then there's the fact that we're so close to each other we can meet each other before things get busy at college! I just … I can't believe it Quinn." Rachel had a soft look on her face, "I've missed you so much. I still can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You're a gift from God to me Quinn. You're like an angel sent from heaven to earth."

Quinn was blushing having heard such a sweet thing. "Thank you Rachel but … I … I don't really think I'm much of an angel because of all of the things I've done to you and … getting pregnant at 16 wasn't exactly a shining moment or one that is something an angel would have done. I'm a far cry from being an angel Rachel." Quinn shook her head. "I'm definitely no angel Rachel but thank you for the kind words."

Rachel looked at Quinn with disappointment. "Quinn, don't you dare! Don't you dare say that! You promised me that you wouldn't go down on yourself for those things anymore! I've forgiven you. You were a different person then than you are now and you can't go back and change the past no matter how hard you try and you know that. You also know that I forgave you because you deserve it and you deserve your own forgiveness more than anything else in this world Quinn." Quinn couldn't look at Rachel because if she did she would cry. "Quinn, Quinn … look at me Quinn." Quinn refused to look up from her now interesting lap. "Look at me damn it!" Rachel _never_ swore and so it caught Quinn off guard and she looked up, startled. "Quinn. You know I love you more than anything in the world and that I've told you time and time again that I do. You are so important to me Quinn … more than anyone else. As much as I love my fathers they won't accept the fact that we are friends … best friends and that makes me so mad because they don't understand you like I do and it hurts me to no end to see their disapproval every time we talk. I can't deal with that because in the last few months … you've become the center of my life and I can't help it that they don't understand you. They should practice what they preach though when it comes to forgiving others but they've never forgiven even when I have and I can't deal with that Quinn." She finally took a moment to pause, to breathe before she whispered softly, "you're so important to me." Quinn wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that part but she did.

It took Quinn a moment to gather herself and speak, "thank you Rachel. I … I really don't deserve your forgiveness but because you are who you are I accept it and I … I'm so grateful for the fact that you've forgiven me for so much. I … I don't know how I lived without your friendship before this. I was sometimes alone because Santana would be mad at me and Brittany didn't want to upset Santana so she would talk to me still but not nearly as much. You've never done that to me no matter how upset I made you with my self-deprecating comments and my sometimes insensitive words toward certain things. You're just too kind … I … I don't deserve someone like you in my life after everything I've done."

"Quinn! Stop doing that. You know how much I dislike it when you're like this, when you're saying that you don't deserve something that you do. It's not your fault your parents brainwashed you into thinking you had to hate me when all you wanted was to openly show other people you were friends with me. You have to leave now if you're going to make it to the bus Quinn and you don't want your parents knowing that you were talking to me so hurry! No matter self-deprecating comments and no more thinking that because I love you Quinn. Never forget that." Quinn wanted to record Rachel's voice saying that because she was so in love but Rachel could never find out about that. She didn't want to lose this friendship with Rachel because that was all she had with her. This was what she would take if it meant always having the young woman in her life. She would do anything to have Rachel in her life … even if it meant hiding her true feelings forever.

Quinn could hear someone shouting her name in the distance and she looked around to see that it was Rachel running up to her and she suddenly felt the weight of another body on hers. Rachel had literally jumped into her arms and though it caught her off guard she was able to catch the lithe body now covering her own in an intimate hug that was usually reserved for lovers but neither seemed to be aware of this. They were lost in the hug and in each other's scent after having been separated for an entire week.

"I missed you Quinn." Rachel whispered softly, contently into the crook of Quinn's neck.

There was a quiet moment between the two before Quinn whispered back, "I missed you too Rachel."

They just stood in each other's arms for a few more minutes before they pulled apart slowly and looked at each in person for the first time in months. They had truly missed each other and they were lost in this world until someone cleared their throat. They both turned around to see a beautiful, tall brunette with shining blue eyes. She was 5' 10 with shoulder length light brown hair, stunning blue eyes, chiseled cheek bones, dimples on her cheeks when she smiled as she was now, a perfectly carved nose, and a curvy figure to die for. She was gorgeous but she had little effect on Rachel and Quinn since they both had someone else in their sights. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Oh … this is my roommate, Lauren. Lauren this is Quinn Fabray …" the love of my life, the one I'm head over heels for, "my best friend. She's going to be here for a few hours so we're going to hang out for a bit until she has to leave." Rachel said, pausing only for the briefest moment before saying that Quinn was her best friend. She hoped that neither of them noticed that.

Lauren had stayed with them for half an hour before saying she had something else she needed to do and so it just left the two of them to talk to each other. Quinn finally had a chance to really look around the room now that Lauren was gone. Lauren made her uncomfortable for some reason and she had no idea why. She stood up from the bed to look around and she didn't notice that something fell out of her pocket, a picture of Rachel smiling at someone happily. It was of course face down so when Rachel commented on it Quinn turned around immediately and snatched it up.

"Quinn? What was that a picture of?" Quinn held it in her hands nervously.

"It's nothing Rachel. Don't worry about it." But Rachel was worried about it. It was like it was a picture of someone or something Quinn didn't want her to see and so that piqued her curiosity.

"Just let me see it Quinn if it's not a big deal." Rachel was the kind of girl who always needed her answers to everything, always had to know everything. Her curiosity was her biggest weakness.

"Uh, no, that's okay Rachel. It's nothing you need to look at, nothing to worry about at all Rachel." Quinn was laughing nervously and acting in a way that she normally wouldn't and so it had Rachel even more curious. Quinn was stepping away from Rachel as Rachel continued to advance slowly.

"What has you so nervous if you don't think its important Quinn?" Rachel had a bad feeling about it. "Is it … is it the picture of your crush or something Quinn?" Quinn's silence was answer enough and now Rachel _really_ needed to know who it was so she could ensure that that person would never be with Quinn, whoever it was. "Just let me see who it is Quinn."

"N-no!" And with that Quinn ran passed Rachel and a chase began around the room as Rachel continued to try and see who the picture was of.

"Just let me see it Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she ran after Quinn who was running passed obstacles and jumping over beds to escape Rachel who was just a few feet behind her.

"No Rachel! I can't let you!" Quinn yelled back.

And after 15 minutes of this ridiculous chase Rachel had Quinn cornered where she couldn't run away anymore, couldn't hide from her anymore.

Rachel took a step forward. "Just let me see who it is Quinn. I won't bother you anymore after that. It will be quick and painless." Quinn shook her head.

"I … I can't Rachel. I can't let you see this … it … it would ruin our friendship. I can't allow that." There was less than an inch of space between them now.

"I'm sure it won't Quinn. I just want to know." At this point Rachel didn't even really care anymore … she just wanted an excuse, a reason, to be close to Quinn like this. She was mesmerized by the vein in Quinn's neck popping out from the slight work out they both had just experienced. "Please Quinn." She brought her hand to Quinn's and it was amazing to feel Quinn this close to her.

Quinn was looked down; her eyes on Rachel's body so close to her own. They had never been this close before without actually touching. And then that little gap between them was gone and they were kissing. Neither of them could remember who broke passed that last inch of space and they would be hard pressed to answer if they were asked that by someone later on. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air when they both realized at the same moment that they had just been kissing. Rachel jumped back and Quinn pressed herself even further against the wall if that was even possible.

"Wha?"

"I … huh?

They were both confused but then slowly they started to realize something … they had both voluntarily kissed each other back.

"Do you … I mean?" They both said at the same time.

"You can start first!" They were perfectly in sync with each other and they had no idea what to say or how to start.

Rachel then realized that she didn't like this big gap between them and she now had a chance to grab the picture while Quinn was distracted and she did just that. She gasped upon seeing that it was a picture of herself that Quinn had been holding all this time and trying to hide.

"I-it's … it's not what you think Rachel! I—" Quinn started but was interrupted by a surprised Rachel.

"You like me Quinn? You actually like me?" Rachel asked in awe. At Quinn's shy nod Rachel broke out into a happy smile. "I … I like you too … I … I've liked you for a very long time Quinn." There was a pause and a dark blush coated Rachel's cheek as she spoke next. "Can … may I … kiss you again … please Quinn?"

Quinn was surprised but after the shock wore off she smiled shyly, a blush covering her cheeks as well, and nodded. And the rest of their free time was spent kissing until Quinn had to leave for her bus. Lauren came back to find them in a rather compromising position.

And that is how they found themselves in the sweetest, most honest relationship they had ever been in. Needless to say Rachel and Quinn spent a lot of time visiting each other when their weekends were free without the knowledge of either of their parents. This was the summer that changed everything for them. Their feelings kept passing each other until they finally found each other.


End file.
